


No Doubt About That

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Writtle in Response to the CM "Transparent" prompt, Part of The Midnight Confessions sequence





	No Doubt About That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

No Doubt About That  
by alloy.

Parvati Patil held up the small finger of her left hand. 

“Finnigan.” She said in a disparaging voice glancing across the common room at the boy in question.

“You haven’t” gasped one of the six year girls.

“No.” replied the Asian witch. “We haven’t gone that far yet. And we never might if his attitude doesn’t change.”

“Is it true.” A timid third year asked. “About tall men.” 

Seamus Finigan wasn’t very tall.

A gaggle of female eyes turned again toward the boys at the other end of the common room. 

Ron Weasley towered over his companions.

Ginny Weasley glanced at Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Parvati nudged Lavender Brown. “So? Ron? Is it true?”

“I don’t know.” She replied with a trace of bitterness. “Ask Granger.”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She really wished Ron hadn’t.

“Ha!” Ginny’s voice was gruff, almost coarse. “We all know my brother isn’t getting into Hermione’s knickers until there’s a ring on her finger.”

Hermione laughed, trying not to blush as she nodded imperceptibly at Ginny. 

“No doubt about that.” Parvati laughed. 

“No doubt about that.” Lavender echoed.

It was there, transparent under a glamour on the finger of her left hand, a stone matching Ron’s blue eyes.

It definitely made going without underwear for the rest of the day worthwhile. 

No doubt about that.


End file.
